finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Vidumavi
Herzlich Willkommen Hey, danke erstmal für den Willkommensgruß und auch für dein Feedback ;) Ich muss bei beiden sagen, dass das eigentlich auch so nicht wirklich das beabsichtigte Ergebnis war... Layout ist nicht ganz so meine Stärke und statt "richtigen" Absätzen hätte ich dort lieber einfach den Beginn einer neuen Zeile, obwohl die alte nicht komplett ausgefüllt ist, gesehen... falls du verstehst, was ich meine :D Womöglich nennt man das Zeilenumbruch? Mein Schreibprogramm macht das jedenfalls ganz brav - und vielleicht kann mir jemand erklären, wie ich das hier ebenfalls hinkriege? Ein gewissen "Abstand" halte ich in dem gewählten Beispiel nämlich schon für sinnvoll, da es sich um unterschiedliche Abschnitte handelt... Zu den Items: Auch das war eigentlich nicht so gedacht... ich werd mir mal andere Seiten ansehen und es überarbeiten... anfangs dachte ich an eine Art Tabelle...? Liebe Grüße Vidumavi Vidumavi (Diskussion) 21:04, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Hallöchen nochmal. :D Also unter Absätzen verstehe ich eigentlich auch Zeilenumbrüche. xD Ich hab mich da etwas falsch ausgedrückt. Ich meinte eigentlich, dass es schöner wäre, wenn du keine Zeilenumbrüche einbauen würdest, da der Aufbau an sich ja ein Thema ist und man das in einem Absatz in Fließtext beschreiben kann. (Achtung, falls du deinen Text in MS Word vorschreibst, dann setzt das Programm automatisch Zeilenumbrüche und man darf alles nachkorrigieren. ~___~ In diesem Fall, solltest du lieber Word Pad oder den Editor nutzen, da passiert das nicht. ;D) Hier kannst du Zeilenumbrüche einfach per "Enter"-Taste setzen. Der nachfolgende Text wird dann in der nächsten Zeile fortgesetzt. Bei den Items bietet sich eine Tabelle eher nicht an. Ich hätte da schon eine Idee, wie man die Etagen behalten könnte, wodurch es aber gleichzeitig nicht mehr so erschlagend wirkt, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich dir erklären kann, wie du das dann schreiben musst. xD Ich würde das in diesem Fall ändern und du kannst es dir dann im Versionsunterschied ansehen. Es ist an sich nicht schwer, aber schwer zu beschreiben, da ich alles im Quellcode editiere und nicht mit dem grafischen Editor. ^^" Wenn es dir also nichts ausmacht, würde ich das mal ändern und du kannst dir dann ansehen, ob es dir zusagt.--[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 21:33, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Klar gerne ;-) :Ich bin nun wirklich niemand, der seine "Werke" in irgendeiner Form derartig verteidigt... Hauptsache, das Ganze sieht nachher vernünftig aus und jeder findet die Infos, die ihn interessieren :) :Vidumavi (Diskussion) 21:40, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Naja, trotzdem wäre es jetzt nicht schön, wenn immer was geändert wird, ohne mal vorher darüber zu reden. Davon bin ich kein Verfechter. xD Ich nehme mir den Item-Abschnitt mal fix vor und dann kannst ihn dir ansehen. ;D --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 21:44, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Sehr gut, vielen Dank :) Entspricht viel eher meiner Absicht :D ::Hach ja, mal schauen, wann ich mich mit dem Layouten anfreunde... schreiben ist so viel simpler... ::Vidumavi (Diskussion) 21:56, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Hehe, kein Stress. ^^ Mit dem Layout ist das auch nicht immer so einfach. Das macht nachher auch die Erfahrung. Hättest mal meine ersten Pfuschereien hier sehen sollen. xD Wichtig ist nur, dass du nachfragst oder dir ähnliche Artikel als Beispiel nimmst, wenn du nicht weißt, wie du etwas umsetzen sollst. Weil wegen Uniformität, und so. ;) Wir sind hier aber allgemein immer hilfsbereit und freuen uns, wenn wir neue Nutzer ans Schreiben heranführen können. :D Für heute verschwinde ich jedoch. ^^ Werde noch etwas Lesen und dann geht's ab ins Bettchen. See you! ^-^ *Augen reib* ~,~ nyam nyam nyam --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 22:01, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Vielen Dank :) Und auch vielen Dank für das Lob - ich neige generell zu einer etwas ausufernden Ausführlichkeit... Werde mich aber natürlich bemühen, sie in gewissen Grenzen zu halten :D Wirkte es merkwürdig, wenn ich zugebe, dass ich ein unglaublicher Fan von Bildunterschriften bin? Ich muss bei Zeitschriften etc. immer an mich halten, erst den Text und dann die Bildunterschriften zu lesen :D Die verlinkte Seite ist wirklich hilfreich, danke! Mit Wiki-Texten kenne ich mich wirklich überhaupt nicht aus... dachte mir nur einfach, dass es besser irgendwie überhaupt erstmal gemacht wird, bevor da gar nichts steht - nacharbeiten kann man ja immer und ihr habt das ja auch schonb getan :D Ich hoffe natürlich, dass das in Zukunft nicht mehr do häufig notwendig sein wird :D Ich komm schon noch hinter die Feinheiten hier :D Also vielen Dank nochmal :) Vidumavi (Diskussion) 12:14, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Zuviel Sachlichkeit überfordert mich. In diesem Sinne: Kawakawakawa! Asura Weiss (Diskussion) 23:54, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Illustration Berg Hobbs Hallo Vidumavi, ich wollte dich fragen, woher du diese riesigen Bilder für den Artikel Berg Hobbs genommen hast. Danke, 20:39, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Das sind Screenshoots, die ich von alten Videos, die sich noch auf meiner externen Festplatte rumtrieben, gemacht habe ;-) Die hatten einfach die Größe, auch nachdem ich sie etwas zugeschnitten hatte, und mir fiel kein guter Grund ein, sie zu verkleinern... Liebe Grüße Vidumavi (Diskussion) 21:07, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ah okay. Ich geh mal davon aus, die entspringen der PS-Version? -- 21:20, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ich meine ja... ich erinnere mich jedenfalls noch, dass es eine ziemliche Fummelei war, die PS2 mittels Grabber anzuschließen und das Spiel zum Laufen zu bringen... Oh und ich habe gerade zu meiner ganz persönlichen Freude festgestellt, dass ich den 5. Teil doch besitzte :D Das hat nun gar nichts hiermit zu tun, aber die gabs ja netterweise zusammen... muss den wohl endlich mal spielen... :Jedenfalls bin ich ganz froh, dass diese Videos, die sonst niemals irgendenjemand zu Gesicht bekommen wird, zumindest für Screenshoots taugen :) :Vidumavi (Diskussion) 21:37, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ah vielen Dank für die Info und herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem Fund :D btw: Diese Cloud-Stickerei sieht sehr cool aus :) -- 20:43, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Missionsplakette Hallo Vidumavi. Ich möchte dir hiermit für die Erfüllung der Monduntergrund-Mission gratulieren. Du hast die Aufgabe ganz toll gelöst, deswegen kannst du jetzt diese Plakette hinsetzen, wohin du magst. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Außerdem wünsche ich dir noch weiterhin ganz viel Spaß bei uns und freue mich auf weitere Texte von dir. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 18:38, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Zustands-Artikel Ach was, du bist ja noch ziemlich neu, deswegen ist das keine große Sache ;) Es ist zwar auf der einen Seite schön zu sehen, dass du gerne Artikel bearbeitest und da auch mit Enthusiasmus an die Sache rangehst. Bitte schau jedoch auch mal ab und zu in die Zusammenfassungen von Artikel, meistens steht da sowas wie "Zwischenspeichern", was darauf eigentlich hinweist, dass man gerade dran sitzt. Aber wie gesagt, ich finde das jetzt bei dir nicht so tragisch. Andererseits hätte ich auch ne Inuse-Vorlage reinklatschen sollen, damit auch wirklich NIEMAND dazwischen funkt xD Joah, das wars eigentlich auch schon und sonst... viel Spaß noch ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:01, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) FFI-Gegner Hallo Vidumavi. Ich habe gesehen, dass du einen Gegnerartikel zu FFI in Angriff nehmen wolltest. Das finde ich generell gut, nur würde ich dich bitten, dir lieber die Gegner zu einem anderen Teil vorzuknöpfen (z.B. X oder so, da fehlt noch einiges), wenn du Gegnerartikel anlegen möchtest. Speziell um die Ier Datenbank kümmere ich mich bereits (und werde sie nach den Chocobo Tales-Artikeln auch weiter komplettieren) und die Vorlage/n ist/sind etwas komplex (gerade, wenn man mit Wiki-Syntax noch nicht so vertraut ist). Ist nicht böse gemeint. Betrachte diesen Bereich einfach als erledigt, auch wenn da noch einige Artikel fehlen ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:01, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Okay, klar ;-) War nur irgendwie zufällig beim Todesritter gelandet, während mein GBA noch neben mir lag und dachte: "Na ja, das was du ausfüllen kannst, kannst du ja mal schnell ausfüllen". Werde ab jetzt denken: "Das was du ausfüllen kannst, wird Gunblade73 schon demnächst ausfüllen" ;-) Ich hatte nicht unbedingt vor, die Monsertfibel von FFI abzutippen :D Da mach ich mich tatsächlich lieber mal an die vielen, vielen Gegner aus dem 10. die noch fehlen... Vidumavi (Diskussion) 10:06, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitungskonflikte Hey Vidumavi :) Wie du gerade sicher bemerkt hast, kann es oft zu Konflikten bei Bearbeitungen kommen... Von daher bitte ich dich, ind ie Zusammenfassung zu schreiben, wie "Zwischenspeichern" oder mach direkt alles in einem Durchgang, da sowas sonst häufiger passieren kann. Ich dahcte, du warst fertig, aber dies war nicht so. Übrigens: Wenn es ein bossgegenr ist, nutze die Kategorie: Boss (FFX) und nicht Gegner (FFX) ;) Ansonsten habe ich ncihts mehr zu sagen... LG [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 30px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy|Zu meinem Dissidia-Walkthrough *klick* 16:42, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey, ja - ich hatte nur irgendwie dezent verzweifelt versucht, ein bzw. das Bild einzufügen :D Daher gäbe es etwas, das ich zu sagen bzw. zu fragen hätte: Ich habe gesehen, dass du ein offensichtlich sehr viel besseres Bild von dem Vieh hochgeladen hast - ich hätte leider auch bei weiteren Gegnern (die ich durchaus gerne in Angriff nehmen würde...) keine andere Möglichkeit, als die Seiten des Lösungsbuches zu scannen, was in der Qualität natürlich nicht berauschend sondern eher verrauscht ist... Hast du von weiteren Gegnern ebenfalls bessere Bilder? (Das mit den Kategorien krieg ich momentan immer noch etwas durcheinander... ärger mich jedesmal furchtbar, wenn ich ne falsche auswähle und es nicht auf die Reihe kriege, sie wieder zu löschen -.-) Vidumavi (Diskussion) 16:46, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Die Bilder nehme ich einfach aus dem englischen Wiki ;) Einen Link dazu findest du auf der Hauptseite oder auch einfach hier ;) Ich habe Gunblade73 auch schon eine Nachricht auf ihrer Disku hinterlassen, dass sie eins der bilder löschen soll. Auf jeden Fall brauchst du dich nicht wirklich zu ärgern. ich helfe dir mal eben schnell. und zwar. damit du die kategorien schnell beim erstellen des artikels einfügen kannst, musst du einfach nur am Ende des Artikels folgendes hinschreiben: Kategorie:(hier dann halt die jeweilige kategorie, bspw. Gegner (FFX)) (das solltest du halt nur in solche klammern setzen) und fertig ;) ansonsten mache halt bitte alles in einem oder schreibe "Zwischenspeichern" hin, weil wir sowas gern vermeiden möchten ^^ [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 30px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy|Zu meinem Dissidia-Walkthrough *klick* 16:56, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) : Ich störe ja nur ungern... Du bist vllt grad etwas beschäftigt, aber da ich grad sonst keinen Ansprechspartner kenne, wollte ich dich fragen. (Keine Sorge, es geht nich um dein Werk hier ;)) Stattdessen benötige ich eher Hilfe bei FFX... Du hast es ja durch (oder hab ich was falsch verstanden? O.o). Ich habe jetzt keine Lust nochma den Text zu schreiben, also schau doch bitte ma auf meiner Benutzerseite ganz unten. In der roten Box steht alles. Wäre nett,w en ndu helfen könntest. Also antworte mir auch bitte auf der Disku, denn ich hau jetz tab vom PC und komm erst morgen wieder (nich, dass das dann in all den bearbeitungen versinkt).. Danke im Voraus :) GLG [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 30px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy|Zu meinem Dissidia-Walkthrough *klick* 17:22, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) RE: Danke für deine Hilfe! Kein Ding :) Hauptsache, die Links passen nun... zumindest überwiegend (ich hab ganz sicher welche übersehen xD). Solche Feinheiten kommen erst nach und nach, das war bei mir auch nicht anders^^ ist also nicht schlimm (außer es sind wieder so massig viele Links zum Nachbessern :X dann schon). --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:16, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke :) Danke für deine Hilfe :) Dennoch habe ich noch eine Frage. Wie züchtet man diesen Tombery? Und nein ich denke nicht, dass ich über 200 Stunden dafür investieren werde aber naja... [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 30px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy|Zu meinem Dissidia-Walkthrough *klick* 10:41, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) alles klar da weiss ich bescheid... und ich würd ja geschwister bestechen aber ich hab keine... aber dann werde ich es halt tun. ein paar käfig-waffen habe ich ja schon nur is die farm halt noch nich er9ffnet. das wollte ich irgendwann mal machen. ih nehme mir aber deine tipps auf jeden fall zu herzen und werde es auch umsetzen :) qber erst ist XII dran >D [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 30px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy|Zu meinem Dissidia-Walkthrough *klick* 11:04, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hach ja, die AL Bhed-Viecher... Mit Rikku sofort erledigt :D Aber da sist ja wa sganz anderes. Danke auf jeden Fall nochmal und ich wüsnche noch viel Spaß ;) Aber... Wie wäre es, wenn du mal in den Chat kommst?`Da kann man sich dochgleich viel freier unterhalten ;) Ansonsten gibts ja noch sowas wie Skype oder in der Richtung (sollte es bei dir vorhanden sein) LG [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 30px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy|Zu meinem Dissidia-Walkthrough *klick* 12:48, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Gute Nacht Okay, der Chat hängt; ich glaube, damit will er mir was sagen xD (#Subtext)! Ich wünsche dir eine geruhsame Nacht und süße Träume, bis morgen :) -- 23:36, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Keks Und wie bei jedem ersten Keks hinterlasse ich auch hier den Hinweis: Aber nicht alles auf einmal aufessen! 8D |Design = Volgo }} Shell in FFIV Zumindest in der DS-Fassung heißt der Zauber Vallum. Das deckt sich nicht mit der Angabe im Artikel Shell, daher müsste man noch rausfinden, wie es auf dem GBA aussieht. Irgendwer hier wird das vermutlich wissen. -- 23:35, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Noch ein Keks Aber mal sowas von! Geile Arbeit! :) Wenn du noch ein paar Bilder findest, kann man den direkt als AdM-Kandidaten aufstellen. Nur weiter so^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 07:53, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Nicht nur dieser, du lieferst allgemein ziemlich schöne Sachen ab :) Aber gerade bei dem Artikel hab ich fast nen Hüpfer gemacht und mir gedacht "Cool! Haben wir den auch mal... und dann auch noch ordentlich geschrieben!" Was will man mehr?^^ *ihn mal nominier* --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:03, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Dein Logout-Problem Hey Vidu, ich hab deinem Blog eben o.g. Problemchen entnommen. Ich habe das an einigen Computern auch, doch tritt es nicht auf, wenn man die Option "eingeloggt bleiben" beim Login-Vorgang auswählt. So habe ich es jedenfalls beobachtet. Falls man dann nicht eingeloggt bleiben will, muss man sich jedoch wieder ordentlich ausloggen, aber das ist ja mit einem Klick erledigt. Man muss halt nur dran denken. Falls du bereits "eingeloggt bleiben" benutzt, bin ich leider auch grade überfragt. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 18:01, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Thank you ;D Infobox Eure Lieferung ist angekommen, geschätzte Dame. Nero Valentine 12:24, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute! :3 Hallöchen Vidu, ich wünsch dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Hoffentlich stresst dich der Tag heute nicht so sehr und du kannst auch mal unter der Woche die Füße hochlegen. ^^ *Keks geb* Für nen Kuchen hat's Mehl nicht mehr gereicht! D: — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:55, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) Oha, hat da jemand Geburtstag? Na dann, auch von mir alles Gute :D *ebenfalls einen Keks geb* Waren da Mehldiebe unterwegs? :o Hab einen schönen Tag^^ — [[User:Zeitenwanderer|'Zeitenwanderer']]17px|link=Benutzer_Diskussion:Zeitenwanderer 06:10, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:50, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Alles Gute auch von mir! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 17:01, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) Vielen Dank für die Glückwünsche euch allen :) 20px|link=user talk:VidumaviVidumavi 17:04, 9. Mai 2014 (UTC) RE: Illustrationen und Farben zu FFXIV:ARR Hallo Vidumavi, entschuldige bitte meine lange Verspätung. Vielen Dank für die neuen Bilder! Mach dir um die Löschanträge keine Sorgen, das ist kein Thema. Danke auch gleich für das Kategorisieren. Es gibt übrigens eine Funktion, mit der man eine neue Dateiversion draufladen kann statt ein neues Bild hochzuladen, kennst du sie? Dann hat man keine Löschanträge und keine doppelten Dateien. Ist aber nicht schlimm, ich schmeiß die gleich alle raus. Die Farben gehen auch in Ordnung, ich stell zwei neue Farben für das ARR-Schema rein, damit wir die auch haben. Nochmals fettes thx! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 12:35, 9. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ARR Hallo Vidumavi. Ich habe gesehen, dass du einen Löschantrag in die Weiterleitung Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn gesetzt hast und möchte da etwas nachfragen. Vorneweg: Ich stimme dir zu, dass die erste Version des Spiels und ARR thematisch zu trennen sind und jeweils eigenständige Artikel benötigen. Nun ist es aber so, dass ARR das ursprüngliche FFXIV quasi ersetzt und seinen Platz als Hauptreihentitel eingenommen hat. Leute, die das nicht wissen, aber sich über Teil XIV informieren wollen, schauen vermutlich erst im Artikel Final Fantasy XIV nach. Nur leider erhalten sie dort Informationen über ein Spiel, das so nicht mehr existiert (oder? Wenn ich das falsch verstehe, lasse ich mich gerne berichtigen). Ich würde es daher für sinnvoll halten, das ähnlich wie die Amis zu lösen. Dass man den Artikel Final Fantasy XIV, so wie er gerade ist, nach Final Fantasy XIV (1.0) oder dergleichen zu verschiebt und unter Final Fantasy XIV dann ARR behandelt (natürlich mit Verweis, dass man Infos zur usprünglichen Version eben an anderer Stelle findet). Als Kürzel für das erste XIV könnte man dann (FFXIV 1.0) verwenden und in Sammelartikeln unter der Überschrift FFXIV zunächst ARR behandeln und als Unterüberschrift Version 1.0 (vollständigkeitshalber kann man das nämlich ruhig erwähnen, aber relevant ist es eigentlich nicht mehr wirklich). Nun meine Frage: Wie siehst du das? --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:00, 23. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für deine Antwort. Wenn man es so betrachtet, finde ich meinen Vorschlag ebenfalls nicht so gut und muss dir beipflichten. ARR sollte unter ARR behandelt werden und XIV bleiben, wo es ist. Die Bedenken, die mich zu meinem Vorschlag führten, werden ohnehin durch die von dir vorgeschlagene Hinweisbox zerstreut. Ich werde die Weiterleitung löschen. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 08:39, 24. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Kein Problem :) Dann kümmer ich mich gleich mal um die Box. Bei der Spieleinfo-Vorlage entferne ich aber die Infos zu ARR, die gehören dann dort nicht mehr hin. Falls du diese Infos zum Nachschlagen benötigen solltest, lasse ich dir hier die bald letzte Version da, in der sie standen. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:05, 25. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Aufzählungen …kannst du ganz leicht mit einer vorangehenden Raute erzeugen. Aus # Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn # Sphäroid wird dann # Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn # Sphäroid Hilft dir sicher für deine Mimik-Farm :) --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 12:46, 27. Jun. 2014 (UTC) RE: Steter Tropfen Vielen Dank für deine ehrlichen Worte. Deswegen wirst du selbstverständlich nicht gesperrt, und es macht mich auch ehrlich gesagt wütend, dass du das überhaupt annimmst. Es galt nicht dir gegenüber, dieses „Ruhe“, sondern Wenlok. Er empfand es wieder für nötig sarkastisch zu werden, obwohl wir erst kurz vorher genau das angesprochen hatten. Ich habe das nicht gesagt weil mir einfach mal eben danach war, sondern es war eine Reaktion auf SEIN Verhalten. Meine Geduld ist – wie auch deine – ebenfalls zu Ende, ich hatte bereits angekündigt mir solches Verhalten nicht mehr gefallen zu lassen. Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte mich weiter von ihm verschaukeln lassen? Ich frage mich ernsthaft, warum du ihn ständig schützt, aber komplett ignorierst, dass er sich vor allem mir gegenüber am laufenden Band daneben benimmt. Das ist okay, oder? Im Übrigen kann ich auch keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen, dir oder jemand anderem zu gefallen, wenn ich etwas gegen Wenlok sagen muss. Es wird ihm auch nicht helfen, dass du ihn verteidigst. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 20:28, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC)